Stacy Keibler/Gallery
Images of the sadistic wrestler Stacy Keibler. gallery WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2001.10.29 01.jpg|RAW 29th October 2001: Pleased by another victory for her team WCW Stacy Keibler Greed 2001 01G.gif|Greed 2001: Throwing a spray for Shawn Stasiak to use as a weapon WWEStacyKeiblerG01 - SD 14-06-2001 1.gif|Smackdown 14th June 2001: Making her WWE debut by distracting Rhyno WWEStacyKeibler18.jpg|Smackdown 14th June 2001: Making her WWE debut by distracting Rhyno WWEStacyKeiblerG04 - RAW 03-09-2001 3.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Interfering in the match by tripping Spike WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2001.10.11 01G.gif|Smackdown 11th October 2001: Bending over to distract Spike WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2001.12.10 01G.gif|RAW 10th December 2001: Choking The Rock WWE Stacy Keibler Heat 2001.12.23 01G.gif|Heat 23rd December 2001: Raking Tajiri's eyes WWEStacyKeiblerG16 - No Way Out 2002 1.gif|No Way Out 2002: Getting involved in the match, which angers Lita WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2002.02.21 01G.gif|Smackdown 21st February 2002: Pushing RVD off the top rope WWE Stacy Keibler RAW 2002.10.28 01G.gif|RAW 28th October 2002: Slapping the ref before low blowing Goldust. WWEStacyKeibler02.jpg|Stacy Keibler as the evil Ms. Hancock in WCW WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.02.14 01G.gif|Nitro 14th February 2000: Walking to the ring WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.02.14 02G.gif|Nitro 14th February 2000: A distracting table dance WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.02.14 03G.gif|Nitro 14th February 2000: Walking to the back WCW Stacy Keibler Nitro 2000.06.26 01G.gif|Nitro 26th June 2000: Using her long legs to kick Daffney in the head WCW Stacy Keibler Bash At The Beach 2000.gif|Bash At The Beach 2000: Kneeing the referee in the groin. WWEStacyKeibler16.jpg|With fellow Alliance villainess; The evil Torrie Wilson WWEStacyKeibler28.jpg|RAW 2nd July 2001: Entering the ring WWE Stacy Keibler Torrie Wilson RAW 2001.08.06 01.jpg|RAW 6th August 2001: The evil Stacy, Torrie and Ivory celebrate their dominance over the fallen Jacqueline WWE Stacy Keibler Heat 2001.08.19 01.jpg|Heat 19th August 2001: The evil Stacy gloats about injuring Lita's knee as Ivory watches WWEStacyKeiblerG02 - RAW 03-09-2001 1.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Laughing at Spike and Molly WWEStacyKeiblerG03 - RAW 03-09-2001 2.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Cheering on her man WWEStacyKeiblerG05 - RAW 03-09-2001 4.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: Pushing Spike around... WWEStacyKeiblerG06 - RAW 03-09-2001 5.gif|RAW 3rd September 2001: ...which angers his girlfriend Molly, who gets some of the evil Stacy WWEStacyKeiblerG07 - RAW 17-09-2001 1.gif|RAW 17th September 2001: Making her way to the ring WWEStacyKeiblerG08 - RAW 24-09-2001 1.gif|RAW 24th September 2001: Entering the ring WWEStacyKeiblerG09 - RAW 24-09-2001 2.gif|RAW 24th September 2001: Torrie doesn't take kindly to Stacy interfering... WWEStacyKeiblerG10 - RAW 24-09-2001 3.gif|RAW 24th September 2001: ...and gives her a slap for good measure WWEStacyKeiblerG11 - RAW 01-10-2001 1.gif|RAW 1st October 2001: Sneak attacking her former friend Torrie from behind WWE Stacy Keibler Dudley Boyz.jpg|Stacy as the evil Duchess Of Dudleyville alongside The Dudley Boyz WWEStacyKeibler08.jpg|RAW 8th October 2001: Laughing at a fallen Tajiri WWEStacyKeibler09.jpg|RAW 8th October 2001: Taking pleasure at the sight of an injured Torrie after being put through a table WWEStacyKeiblerG12 - RAW 08-10-2001 1.gif|RAW 8th October 2001: Taking pleasure at the sight of an injured Torrie after being put through a table WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2001.10.11 02G.gif|Smackdown 11th October 2001: Excited to see Spike thrown through a table... WWE Stacy Keibler Smackdown 2001.10.11 03.jpg|Smackdown 11th October 2001: ...and taking great pleasure in the painful aftermath WWEStacyKeiblerG13 - SD 18-10-2001 1.gif|Smackdown 18th October 2001: Torrie returns to get some revenge, and humiliates the evil Stacy WWE Stacy Keibler No Mercy 2001 01G.gif|No Mercy 2001: Disrobing at the start of the match WWEStacyKeiblerG14 - No Mercy 2001 1.gif|No Mercy 2001: Grabbing a whip to use on Torrie WWEStacyKeiblerG15 - No Mercy 2001 2.gif|No Mercy 2001: Whipping Torrie as the referee tries to stop her WWE Stacy Keibler No Mercy 2001 02G.gif|No Mercy 2001: Choking Torrie between her deadly long legs WWEStacyKeibler20.jpg|Vengeance 2001: The Duchess of Dudleyville in the middle of the ring WWEStacyKeibler23.jpg|No Way Out 2002: Taunting a fallen Jeff Hardy WWEStacyKeibler24.jpg|No Way Out 2002: Enjoying the sight of a fallen Jeff Hardy Category:Galleries